O Berrador
by chibilele
Summary: Porque, no fim, o que resta é o silêncio. • James/Lily • Projeto Elvendork - Clichês Invertidos do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita para o Projeto Elvendork - Clichês Invertidos do Fórum 6V._

_Item utilizado: Lily Evans, o Berrador._

_

* * *

_

**Sobre o Elvendork:** Como o próprio nome já diz, consiste na inversão de alguns clichês das fanfics JL. Nesse caso, são os gritos incessantes da Lily.

_

* * *

  
_

Um dia, todos se cansam. Por mais que se ame uma pessoa, por mais que se lute por ela, por mais tempo que se corra atrás, ninguém espera para sempre. Um dia, todos se cansam. E finalmente ele havia se cansado de correr atrás dela, e ninguém ousou ficar contra ele; nem mesmo Remus, que tanto defendia a ruiva.

Seis anos sendo maltratado por ela é um tempo considerável, principalmente quando se conta que, durante três desses, ele estava apaixonado por ela. Somente agora, em nosso sétimo ano, que ele resolveu desistir depois que eles, pela sétima vez na semana – e era domingo, o que conta um por dia (e é pouco perto do normal) – eles brigavam aos gritos no meio do Salão Comunal. Pessoas normais conversam em voz baixa e se alteram às vezes. Lily Evans grita o tempo todo e às vezes fala baixo, num sussurro mortal.

"Se é assim que você quer, Evans", James disse para ela em um tom perceptivelmente magoado.

"É assim que as coisas sempre foram, Potter", ela retrucou em seu tom frio e indiferente que ela usava somente para ele.

Acho que nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém. Eu queria que ele gritasse com ela e colocasse para fora toda a dor que eu, a pessoa que melhor o conhecesse no mundo, sabia que ele sentia. Queria que ela tivesse nascido muda, porque se não gritasse tantas coisas que o magoavam ele não sofreria tanto. Queria que ele pegasse todas as garotas de Hogwarts e esfregasse na cara dela que ele era um cara legal, mas já era quase Natal e ele só corria atrás dela, porque nenhuma outra garota atraía sua atenção.

Eu tentara de tudo para fazê-los não brigarem tanto, sugeri várias coisas que nunca deram certo e, na verdade, só pioravam as coisas entre eles. Sempre me senti culpado por isso e pensava que dá próxima vez deveríamos ouvir Moony quando ele dissesse que não deveríamos fazer algo. Então vinha Prongs e eu pedia desculpas, mas ele ria e fazia piadas sobre o ocorrido e ríamos todos, esquecendo os erros e cometendo mais e mais.

A verdade é que a Evans não conseguia – ou antes, não queria – ver o quanto meu amigo havia mudado. Ele agora era outro, um cara responsável e maduro, mas que ainda tinha o direito de se divertir. Ele tinha o futuro pronto, não precisava lutar por ele, e por isso ele se dava ao luxo de ainda ser criança – mas não mais em tempo integral, como costumava ser. Como costumávamos ser, eu e ele.

Ela só sabia gritar, gritar e gritar todo o tempo. Não aceitava ter que conviver com ele porque os dois eram Monitores-Chefe, e ela insistia que deveria ser o Moony a ocupar o cargo. Ela odiava Quadribol e nunca o parabenizava após os jogos, ainda que os olhos dele implorassem por uma pequena demonstração de orgulho da parte dela, nem que fosse por ele sempre levar a vitória à Casa dela.

Ele faria tudo por ela, até mesmo agüentar sua voz estridente gritando em seus ouvidos durante tantos anos. Mas ele estava cansado daquilo, porque doía saber que ela nunca o trataria como ele queria – e merecia! – ser tratado. Lily Evans nunca soube o mal que fez a ele, e o silêncio entre eles a partir desse dia incomodou muito mais do que seus constantes gritos.

Merlin, o que eu não faria para vê-los gritando novamente...

* * *

**N/A:** Ufa! Finalmente! Então, depois de muitos contratempos, finalmente consigo começar a postar minha fic para o Elvendork. Confesso que a fic toda ainda não está concluída, mas pretendo concluí-la logo para conseguirmos finalizar o Projeto mais rapidamente - e também para eu me dedicar mais para o VAA, também da JL.

Sejam amores e cliquem nessa linda caixinha cinzenta com letrinhas verdes e façam uma autora mais feliz - principalmente depois do trabalho que deu conseguir fazer essa fic, com tantas idéias diferentes surgindo o tempo todo.

REVIEWS, sim? :shifty:


End file.
